Lollipop Kisses
by FranDS44444
Summary: "I didn't know you were so obsessed with me" "I'm not!" "Uhu, that's why you named your monkey like me?" Lollipop Kisses because they are just awesome. For LarryLuvsPie's Contest. Channy-One-Shot R


**Hello people! This is my newest one-shot (: Its for LarryLuvsPie's Writing Contest! :D Please review, i need at least 10 reviews to enter the finals ;D, and you know i always reply the reviews lol.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC  
**

Can a day get worse?

I don't think so.

I have an advice for everyone, if someone has a little 7 year old cousin, never and I mean _never_ volunteer to help to organize her party. Ever.

It's just that since I'm on a comedy show I thought I could help to organize the birthday party of my cousin Zaira. But, boy was I wrong? What had I got myself into? Now I barely had time to write sketches, I never thought that planning a birthday party for a seven year old could be so hard. Tricks, entertaining, food, guests! It was all so hard, thank goodness that my aunt and mom did the rest.

"So honey, what did you planned on doing at your cousin's party?" My mom asked while we were watching Mackenzie Falls. It was the episode when Chad leaves Portlyn because he loves Chloe and then his evil twin pushes him of a cliff.

"I thought I could entertain the children if I dressed as a monkey, because you know that a lot of kids are afraid of clowns since Chad scared them" I stifled a laugh at the memory. Chad as a clown is just a hilarious scene to watch.

"What's so funny?" My mom asked while I was smiling like a doofus.

"Clowns" I said as I giggled a bit.

"Ok, so you got your monkey outfit?" My mom said as I stood up, ready to get my bag that contained things for Zaira's party.

"Yeah, I also got the food that Aunty asked" I said as I stuffed some food on another bag.

"Good, now grab anything you need, we don't want to be late" My mom said as she grabbed her purse and the keys. I took anything I could hold and walked out of the house, preparing myself for a long and exhausting day.

We arrived at the "Pie House" where the party was going to be held. My cousin loved pies, especially cheese pies because we are from Wisconsin and what kind of Wisconsin citizen doesn't like cheese pie?

We, with the help of the managers of the "Pie House" started to prepare the place for the party. I sighed; in less than 2 hours this place was going to be crowded with seven year old children and more people.

"Sonny, I think you should get dressed in your monkey outfit, Zaira will be here with her dad in half an hour and the children in ten minutes" My mom said, dragging me to the bathrooms.

Once I was inside I sighed and got dressed in the big monkey outfit. Monkey's were Zaira's favorite animal, I just have to agree that they are so cute! And this monkey outfit was even cuter! It had a big smile and it was all furry and brown outside but I was suffocating a bit inside.

When I got outside the bathroom, the place was already filled with many children. I stood in the front door to greet every child that came in.

"Good Morning fellas! Welcome to Zaira's party! My name is Dylan" I had used Chad's second name in revenge. I would love to see Chad's face if he even knew that I was naming a monkey like him.

I couldn't see clearly but when I turned around my jaw dropped. What was Chad doing here?

But he wasn't alone, he was holding hands with a little boy that had 8 years old, the boy had blonde hair but brown eyes.

They came closer and closer. I just prayed that Chad didn't recognize me and he would leave.

"Hey Monkey, aren't you going to greet me?" Chad said, in front of me. I had forgot to greet and I was in loss of words.

"Ugh, hi I'm Dylan! The monkey and welcome to the Pie House and Zaira's party" I said enthusiastically and faking my voice.

Chad just narrowed his eyes at me. "Dylan? Who dares to name a monkey Dylan? That's my name" Chad said a bit angrier. I rolled my eyes; didn't he know that he wasn't the only one named Dylan in this world?

"Don't talk to the monkey like that!" I turned my attention to the little boy that was holding Chad's hand. Apparently he had a strong personality. Chad looked at the nameless kid and smiled.

"Sorry Ollie" Chad smiled sincerely "So what's your friend's name?"

"Zaira Munroe!" Ollie said, pointing at my cousin who had a blue dress on and was wearing a crown that said Birthday Girl.

Chad just nodded but then stiffened. "What? Munroe?" Ollie just nodded confused at Chad's sudden behavior. Chad looked at me and smirked.

_Uh oh_

"Sonny?" His smirk grew wider as I didn't answer back. Ollie just looked confused between Chad and I. Poor kid, he didn't know what was going on.

"Uh, um surprise?" I said smiling nervously even though he couldn't see my face. Chad just burst out laughing pointing at me. My nervousness suddenly left and I smiled. It was the first time I have heard Chad laugh like that and it was wonderful. He had a melodic laugh and it was contagious. I would have laughed if he wasn't laughing at me.

"Oliver, go and play with the other kids, me and So—I mean _Dylan_ have to talk" Chad said as Ollie went to play with the other kids. "I didn't know you were so obsessed with me" Chad said as he leaned on the door smirking.

I huffed and folded my big monkey arms. "I'm not!"

"Uhu, that's why you named your monkey like me?"

"Not everything revolves around you Chad"

Less people were coming since most of the children had arrived, and everyone was in the yard so I was completely alone with Chad.

"What are you doing in a monkey's costume anyway?" Chad said running a hand through his perfect blonde hair.

I sighed "This is my cousin's party and I volunteered to help, and who is Oliver?" I asked pointing outside were Oliver was.

Chad just shrugged "He is also my cousin, anyway I have to go—"He was interrupted by my mom who appeared out of nowhere.

"Chad! How nice to see you around here" My mom said with her big smile.

Chad just smiled back politely "Good Morning Miss Munroe, I was just leaving my cousin"

"Oh, your cousin is here? How lovely, now Chad why don't you come and enjoy the party as well? I won't take a no for an answer" Why would she ask if she isn't going to let him say no or yes anyway?

Chad just nodded; he knew he couldn't get out of this.

"Yes Chad, why don't you come and _enjoy_ the party?" I teased him. He came closer to me "Shut up" He whispered with a small smile on his lips.

The place was filled with children running around and there was noise everywhere. The confetti was scattered on the floor and there was Barney's music playing somewhere.

Chad's face was priceless. He felt awkward being the only teenager among children, three adults and a monkey.

"Chaddy! Why don't you play with us?" Oliver said, grabbing Chad's hand.

"What are you playing?" He said, reluctant to go.

"It's a contest! It's called Guess the food and if you guess everything you win a price" Oliver said smiling.

Chad frowned "What is it about?" Really? He never played it before?

I grinned. "You are blindfolded and someone makes you taste some food and you have to guess what is it" I said

"Is it safe?" He said full of concern.

I rolled my eyes "Yes Chad, it is safe"

"Sonny! Are you going to play?" Zaira said hugging me. How did she know I was the monkey?

"I can't, I am as a monkey remember?"

She pouted and looked at me pleadingly "Please? For me?"

I sighed "Alright, I'll play!"

Zaira grinned ear to ear "Yay! And your boyfriend too!" She said clapping and going to her seat.

I blushed and took off my monkey head. Chad was blushing too but he quickly looked away. I bit my lip, he looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

"Let's begin!" My mom said. The game started and Chad went first and I was the one who had to feed him.

I was feeding Chad as if he was a baby, how ironic.

Until now, he had guessed everything; there was only one more thing and if he guessed, he could win "Now, what is it?" Chad made some strange faces "It's pie" My smile faded. I was hoping he didn't guess it! "You win"

Chad smiled and took of his blindfold. "What do I win?" I smirked at him and handed him a lollipop "A lollipop? Really Sonny? Really?" He said raising his eyebrows and licking his brand new lollipop.

"Really Chad, now move, it's my turn" I took off my monkey head and grabbed the blindfold and covered my eyes. After 4 guess, someone shouted "Hey! The magician is here!" Then all I heard was running footsteps and some voices from the adults saying to be careful.

I was about to take off the blindfold until a hand stopped me. "Don't take it off yet Sonny, the game isn't over yet" Chad said, with his hand on mine.

"But everyone is gone, what's the point?"

"Well, I'm still here and you still have one more guess" If I took off my blindfold, I would swear that he was smirking.

"Fine" I replied

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good" And the next thing I felt was a pressure of my lips. He was kissing me!

Chad was kissing me! And let me tell you…

It felt amazing.

Then he pulled away and I could feel his breath close me.

"Can you guess what it was?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

I folded my arms and grinned "Um, a jerk?" I said smirking

"Wrong" And then he kissed me again. This time it lasted longer. I put my arms around his neck and brought his face close to mine. He asked for access and I obliged. Our lips moved in sync like pieces of a puzzle.

Chad pulled away "Last chance" He said with his breath uneven "What it was?"

My whole body was on fire, and the fact that I was still with my monkey outfit minus the head made and with a blindfold made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

My hands were on his neck and on his smooth his hair. I could feel his face close to mine and his hands on my waist.

"Cherry. Cherry lollipop" I said smiling. Chad chuckled and took of my blindfold.

I could see his blue eyes staring right into mine "Remember to ask my aunt for one of those cherry lollipops, I really liked it" I say with a goofy smile on my face.

Chad pecked my lips and then smiled "Yeah, they were really good, but I think I found something that tastes even better" And then he kissed me again. "You should take off that monkey outfit, I don't want people to think my girlfriend is a stuffed animal" Chad said before sealing my lips with a lollipop kiss.

I smiled.

Can a day get any better?

**So, did you like it?**

**Please review (: I need 10 reviews minimum! :D And i really want to know what you thought about it :)**

**- Emily  
**


End file.
